Will you be there for me
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been in love since they first met and they have been dating for 2 years. High School is coming to an end and graduation is near the corner, what happens before graduation when Quinn announces that she is not going to Yale anymore and that she is going to join the military with Finn, Will Santana be heartbroken? (set in season 3, AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you again everyone for the wonderful support for my stories. It has been a wonderful year and a wonderful journey**

**Here is a new story that I just had to write down before the holidays, hope you enjoy it. **

**I have decided to do 25 days of Rivergron/Quinntana…for the next 25 days I will be updating all my stories and even posting new ones…and with every story and chapter updated I am going to be sharing a Rivergron moment that was shared in the past…like a tweet…or a cute moment they shared…it will be like a flashback of everything that is Rivergron…**

**So today is my second day , Rivergron moment #2 posted by ****Morerizing****,: ****My favorite Rivergron photo is when they were in Paris, an Dianna Posted a Photo of Naya being serenated (If that's a word) and the photo said "My inspiration"**

**Have a great glee holiday everyone be blessed! **

**Quinn's Pov **

You walk down the hallways of William McKinley with pride in your stride…you drum your hands against the metal lockers smiling at every memory made in these very hallways…you close your eyes and think back on the days when it all began…when you walked through those very doors…feeling ready to start a new chapter…

Now that chapter is over…you feel sad but happy…you have learned a lot through all your years in high school…a lot has happened in your life…you never thought that you Quinn Fabray in your life would ever join the Glee club or have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend…

The first day you walked through those very same doors…determined to leave your past behind as Lucy….the very first day you were determined to start fresh as Quinn…you wanted to be captain of the Cheerleading squad…you wanted to date a quarterback..You wanted popularity…

You were determined to be the most powerful girl in High School…for people to tremble in fear when you walked by…all of those things did happen…well not all…instead of dating a typical quarterback…you fell in love with a feisty girl….she caught your eyes the very first time you arrived at McKinley…

You were both auditioning to be on the cheerios…your breath got caught in you throat when she walked in the school gym/court…she had a certain stride in her walk…her hair which was tied in a ponytail was bouncing perfectly…her skin looked so soft and her lips looked kissable…

She made you nervous…she was the only one that made you nervous…she was the only one that challenged you…Quinn Fabray…you remember her turning her head to look at you…she had caught you looking and all she did was smirk…

It made you boil with anger but deep down it drove you crazy…but crazy in a good way…you didn't want her to think you were easy…so you smirked back at her and gave her wink…you watched as she shook her head and chuckled….

You both sat with space in between you…watching as other girls auditioned…at least you made it look like you were watching others…but all throughout you both were glancing at each other…you were amused by the way she was acting…

You remember snapping out of it when coach Sue called you front and center…you were not nervous when you came in here until you saw her…you remember wanting to know her name…you didn't want to screw up because you wanted her to be in trance with your moves…

You felt her eyes on you as you moved… after you were done coach Sue aggressively and in a very rude way told you that you were on the team….You remember when coach Sue called out the name Santana Lopez you somehow knew it was her name…it was beautiful and full of passion like the way she looked…

You remember her smiling at you and winking before she danced and moved…God was she good…you were so hot and bothered that you almost lost your breath…you needed water to calm down…you smile and remember how you were filled with so much joy when Coach announced that she was on the team too…that day is when you fell for one Santana Lopez

Too many fights, tears and laughter later you were now in a happy relationship…you remember how long it took for both of you to stop being scared and just admit that you loved each other… it wasn't an easy road at all…you had to tear down every wall she had put up so that you could show her the possibility of love…

All the memories were flashing in front of your eyes as you walked down the hallways thinking how awesome it was when the two of you ruled the school…together…well that was until you joined the Glee club and stopped being mean to everyone excluding the bullies of the school…

You never thought you would love being in the glee club and that you would love the people there…people in the glee club according to your mean sister were considered the underdogs of the school…But they supported you and Santana throughout your relationship and they were there throughout your ups and downs…

You never thought you would have such amazing friends…and a hot super sexy and amazing girlfriend who you wanted to spend forever with…even if sometimes she is snarky and the two of you butt heads…that's what you love about her…

You smile as you see her standing by the locker talking to your other best friend Brittany…Brittany was a an awesome addition to the group she was quirky and she made light of every situation…she would be the glue when you and Santana would be on opposite sides…well her and Rachel…

You see her head fall back with laughter because of something Brittany said…you couldn't get over how beautiful she looked…Brittany smiled as you approached but you signaled for her to not say anything which made her grin…

You sneaked your arms around your giggling girlfriend's waist and you leaned in to kiss her neck which made her jump with surprise and giggle…

"Guess who?" You whispered in her ear which made her body shiver

"I don't know but whoever it is my girlfriend better not catch you because she is very territorial and she can tear you apart before I even try to go all Lima Heights on you"

You laughed because you knew that she knew it was you but you decided to keep playing along, her back was still flushed to your front…

"Well she sounds super scary and she is very lucky to have such a faithful and loving girl"

You could see Brittany giggling to herself and rolling her eyes because of your antics…you never considered the two of you to be a normal couple…your relationship was a mixture of everything

"Yeah she is and she is super beautiful so you have some competition but don't tell her I said that she has a super huge ego" she said to you intertwining your hands together

"Hey, you are the one with the big ego here"

She turned around and you could see the glimmer in her eyes and the smirk on her face, she loved teasing you but honestly you knew that she was the one with the big ego, even your friends knew that…Santana was the type of girl to never shy away from a compliment

the jealousy department was shared between the two of you…you would get very territorial when there were lingering eyes…but she also got a bit possessive…like you said it was a fiery and passionate relationship

"I totally knew that would get to you…face it babe your girlfriend is flawless…"

You leaned in to kiss her…it was amazing and passionate…you didn't want the moment to end…

"I know that's why I am so lucky to have you" she kisses you again and you pull her closer, kissing her with everything that's in you…

After a while you pull apart because Brittany snapped you out of the moment…you both turned to look at her and you just laughed at her

"Britt stop interrupting me and Q's sweet lady kisses" you watched as the two interacted and playfully glared at each other…you shook your head at how childish they could be sometimes….

"Hey Britt"

"Hey Q, I will see you guys soon I gotta go because Sugar is waiting for me in the choir room…we have magical things to do….see you ladies and minimize the PDA you are making some of us envious…"

"Bye Britt Britt"

"See you later Britt"

You both watched your best friend twirl happily to the choir room, you shake your head laughing because Brittany was right, you and Santana did have a hard time keeping the PDA to a minimum

You look back to the girl who stole you heart and you saw the devious smirk on her face which made you raise your eyebrows in curiosity

"You know Britt is right…people are jealous of our awesome and flawless relationship, we kind of are hot and we rock…let's not forget how amazing we both are in bed" she whispers with her lips lingering onto yours ….you were so hot and bothered you really wanted to jump her right there…

"San you are totally making this hard…we are in public and your making me want to jump your bones"

"What's stopping you from doing what your heart desires" her husky voice just made you even more aroused you pulled her by the arm wanting to lead her to the girls bathroom but to your disappointment she stopped you…

"Wait a minuet there rocky…I was just teasing…you have to wait for tonight" you let out a whine and she just laughed at you…you fake glared at her pretending to be mad at her…but you were still so turned on especially when you looked at her pouty lips….

"What was all the teasing for Lopez…you know I don't like being left high and definitely not dry"

"I know babe…but if you wait until tonight after dinner with Mami and Papi you can have me all you want…besides I learned from your motto…it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing"

You laughed as she used your lines against you…you used them when you were still at the first stage of your relationship

"You are such a jerk….wait we are having dinner with your parents?" you loved her parents…they were like a second family to you…and you usually had your dinners at the Lopez house…

"Yeah…graduation is around the corner and my parents wanted to have a congratulations your graduating and you got into college dinner…" she said rolling her eyes…you knew that since she was the only child she liked being spoiled she just didn't want to admit it sometimes

"Well that's awesome, mom wants to have that too…but hers will be after graduation"

"I think they are just so happy that their daughters got into their dream schools…I mean come on which parent wouldn't, a future Ivey Leaguer and a future Artist…that's gold to parents…NYU and Yale…"

You watched how her eyes light up when she talked about the two of you going off to college…you knew she was happy because she always wanted to go to NYU and also you knew she was happy because the thought of the two of you being only an hour away from each other made her happy…

But the smile on your face fell because you knew that you were no longer going to Yale…it was your choice and Finn had helped you on making that decision…you had no idea how you were going to tell her that you were no longer going to Yale anymore…

And that you were going to…

"Hey Q, babe were did your mind wonder off to"

She asked snapping you out of your thoughts…you gave her a shrug and a fake giggle hoping she won't notice your sudden mood change…she knew you better than anybody else so you knew she could tell when you were lying to her…

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am you know…I have everything that I have ever wanted right here"

She gave you a curios look but she smiled after meaning that she didn't really notice that you were lying…which was a relief for you…

"Who would have thought…Thee Quinn Fabray is turning into a mash ball…I Santana Lopez turned the one and only Quinn Fabray into a softie"

You laughed at her antics, you laughed along with her… she had turned you into a softie, you were no longer HBIC Quinn that used to cause a stormy weather to anyone that messed with her…I used to be mean but I was especially mean when Santana used to play hard to get…during that period no one messed with me or they would cry….

"You may have turned me into a softie but I still have a little HBIC inside of me so not everything is lost"

She nudges you playful and winks at you

"Aww don't worry babe you don't have to prove anything to me…now let's move it blondie…I wants to be with my glee peeps"

You roll your eyes at her and her wired grammar which has grown on you ever since

"Yes Dear" you say as you allow her to pull you the choir room were all the glee clubbers were…they all looked so happy sitting and playing around with each other…

Kurt and Rachel as usual were talking about New York…ever since they got accepted into NYADA…they have been talking nonstop about their plans for New York and ever since they found out that Santana is going to New York too…they have been trying to lure her in…but she tries to avoid them every chance she gets…..

You laugh when they call her over as soon as they spot you by the door…you nudge her to go to them and she just rolls her eyes…she kisses you on the lips and walks over to them with a little sway in her hips…she is such a freaking tease…

Finn sees you and he calls you over by the drums where he is seated…you Knew what he wanted to talk to you about and you had a funny feeling in your stomach…you had this talk before, you discussed it over and over again and Mr. Schue even helped you with the application…

You and Finn had a deal that you would keep it on the down low until you were accepted…they reviewed your application and you got your acceptance letter yesterday…both you and Finn were going to the Military academy….you wanted to be a soldier both you and him wanted to be defending your country…

His family knew and Rachel did too….nobody knew about your application…not even your mom and that's why you were scared you knew that Santana and your mom were going to freak…specifically Santana…she was going to freak…that's why it scared you so much

I mean you knew what everyone's reaction was going to be…prim and proper Fabray going to Military academy…you felt like they were going to laugh at you but you didn't care…I mean you understood….the girl who wore sundresses all her senior year and was a cheerleader for all her high school career going to the Military…you knew that's what they were going to say…

But you only cared about the Glee club's reaction….specifically your girlfriends….you didn't need your friends blessings you needed their support because you have known for a long time that you wanted to be in The Military…

Maybe it was when you realized that you wanted to make a difference in the world…maybe it was because you quit cheerios senior year to join the soccer team because you wanted to do something more exciting…people did find it unbelievable when you joined the soccer team…accept for Santana…she loved you in uniform….she really loved it…

Anyway back to the real issue…I have to tell her otherwise I am super dead…I told Finn to hold it off for a while before he told Rachel about me joining the army because she might spill and tell Santana…today was the day well at least you had hoped…

You wanted to tell her before you had dinner with her parents, Yale was your second option but you applied there first because you were scared of applying to the academy afraid of rejection and following your dream…but after talking to Finn and Mr. Schue you knew you had to apply to the academy…

You were jealous of Finn at first because he wasn't afraid to follow his dreams…he didn't buy that you wanted to become an Ivy Leaguer or a hot shot lawyer…that was your dad's dream so now that he was gone from your lives forever…you can do whatever you wanted…he may have manipulated your sister…but not you…you were your mothers child you marched to the beat of your own drum…

You walked towards Finn and sat by him…he has been a great friend to you…he helped you come to terms with your sexuality…he helped you win Santana's heart and fake dated you to make Santana jealous…he was like the brother you never had just like Puck was to Santana….a brother…

"So have you told them yet…your family…Santana…"

He asked you with worry in his voice…

"Not yet…but I am hoping to today…I want to tell Santana through song now when the Glee club starts but I am scared though"

"Don't worry Rachel freaked at first, my mom did too… but when they knew that it was what I wanted and that I would be happy they eventually were happy for me…New York is Rachel's dream…it's not my dream…but it doesn't mean I love her any less…I want forever with her…so Santana will come around…you love her and she loves you"

He smiles at you and pulls you in for a warm hug…this makes you smile and feel happy inside…Finn was right…going to the army academy doesn't mean you love Santana any less…

"Thanks Finn I feel much better now"

You looked back to Santana and you caught her looking at you and smiling…you smiled back and winked at her…she laughed at you and turned back to speak to the girls….

Mr. Schue came in and gave us a heart hitting speech which made us all tear up a little…we had to sing Goodbye songs for the whole week and today you wanted to sing one to Santana…it wasn't much of goodbye song as it was a confessional song

Finn nudges you forward and you raise your hands…

"Yes Quinn"

"Mr. Schue I have a song…" You say with a little tremble in your voice…you don't miss the look you get from your girlfriend…in which you smile at her in return

"Of course…the floor is all yours Quinn"

You stand up from where you were seated which was next to Finn, you nod to him to lead you with the drums…you stand there and look at everyone…you smiled at them…but you were concentrated on one specific person….

Your heart was beating hard against your chest…it felt as though you couldn't breathe…you took a deep breath…which made you feel much better

You didn't say what you were going to sing…you just followed your heart and the instruments and you started to sing

_**If I lost the fight**_

_**Would you take me inside**_

_**Would you hold on through**_

_**Make it all feel like new**_

_**Will you be there for me**_

_**Will you be there**_

_**Will you hold on tight**_

_**Will you make it alright**_

_**Will you be there for me**_

You and Santana have been through so much…she has been your rock and you have been hers for years…so you knew that nothing would ever break your relationship you were scared for sure but you needed to know if she would be there for you…through it all

_**When I'm scared and tired**_

_**Will you breathe in some life**_

_**If this world breaks me**_

_**Would you make me whole again please**_

There were tears in your eyes…you had to say goodbye to it all…you were hoping that you wouldn't lose Santana through all of this…you look around the choir room and people were getting emotional…you looked at her and you could see how glassy her eyes were which made you tear up even further

_**Will you be there for me**_

_**Will you be there**_

_**Will you hold on tight**_

_**Will you make it alright**_

_**Will you be there for me**_

You walked closer to Santana and you grabbed a chair so you would sit down facing her…you took her hand and kissed it and you looked deeply in her eyes while singing to her…those eyes that you had loved since the day you saw them…

_**If what is left for me is this**_

_**Empty longing need**_

_**I can only make it**_

_**If you ask me to take it with you**_

The road you were taking was going to be tough…so you needed to know that no matter what you both will be able to get through all of this…

_**Will you be there for me**_

_**Will you be there**_

_**Will you hold on tight**_

_**Will you make it alright**_

_**Will you be there for me**_

You were so emotional…that the applause just got drowned out by the way you were feeling…you stood up from the chair and let go of Santana's hand….you knew she wanted some sort of explanation behind the song…so Finn stood by you as you were about to make your announcement….

"As you all know after graduation I am going to the Military academy….it was so awesome when I got accepted but the best part was when Quinn got accepted too into the academy…Quinn and I want to join the army…so we are both going to the academy"…. Finn announced happily

As you expected everyone was in shocked they were all murmuring in low voices…you shut your eyes as you listened to their reactions…you were too scared to open them to see Santana's reaction…

"But Quinn you thought you wanted to go to Yale and become a hot shot lawyer" Rachel said and everyone agreed with her…from the corner of your eye Santana had an unreadable facial expression which made your heart drop…you wanted to know what was on her mind…cause she was just staring off into space

"Well that's what my dad wanted me to be, but since I don't need him to pay for the academy I have decided to follow my dreams and change the world…I know it's a bit surprising…I mean a girl like me in the Military…but this is what I want…and when I sang the song…I wanted to know if Santana would be there for me no matter what cause it's going to be a hard and long journey"

You whispered out the last part while staring longingly at her….the glee club started back at her and it was like all of you were silently waiting for a response…she just sat there saying nothing…

You walked towards her again…you tried to touch her but she removed her hand like she just got burned…she stood up and ran out of the choir room, leaving you and everyone else speechless…you followed her you didn't take a second to react so you ran after her..

She was running heading for the doors and you just followed her, by the time you got to where her locker was you decided to talk to her maybe she will listen and stop running…

"Hey, Hey Santana, stop, stop running" you finally caught up to her, so you grabbed her by the elbow…thank god for Soccer training Because Santana was fast…

"Well now I know you're good for the army because you caught up to me" she spoke with so much venom in your voice...you were too busy catching your breath to respond…

"Santana…" you wanted to say something but your heart broke when you saw the broken look on her face

"You know I was hoping someone would tell me that all of that was just a dream…that what you said in the choir room was just a dream…I was hoping someone would tell me that no Santana the love of your life, the girl you are going to spend forever does not want to be in the army"

She was angry, her chest was heaving but at the same time she was crying as she spoke to you and you couldn't help but cry too

"For 3 months you lied to me…you made me believe that you were going to Yale and now today, just before graduation I FIND OUT that you joined a Military academy…I thought we shared the same hopes and dreams…I thought we would never lie to each other and today I found out that I was going to be an army wife, Yay for me"

You moved further to grab her by the arm and pull her into you but she struggled against you

"Let go OF ME!" she screamed but you just held her closer….

"You know the worst part about this is that you didn't come to me your girlfriend…you didn't tell me all of this…you went to Finn and I found out last minute like everybody else…it's like you never even trusted me…everything has been a lie…what else have you lied to me about Quinn"

"Nothi-"you say trying to get a word in but she was just so livid and there were tears involved

"You know what I don't want to hear it…I can't talk to right now Quinn or even look at you…I just can't" she pushed herself away from you and got out of your arms and started running again and out the school doors

"SANTANA, SANTANA" you called out but she was gone….you were left there in tears…and all that was reeling in your mind was how you were going to fix this…you never wanted this to be the outcome…you can't lose her…you won't lose her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks! And Happy holidays may you all be blessed! **

**Song used: Richard Harris- Will you be there **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and support…this is not a two shot or one shot…it's going to be a complete story…looking at how Santana handles Quinn being in the army…it's a focus on their relationship after high School and before graduation…will Santana be able to handle Quinn being in the army or not…there will also be flashbacks from the past on how their relationship began….**

**Again I have decided to do 25 days of Rivergron/Quinntana…for the next 25 days I will be updating all my stories and even posting new ones…and with every story and chapter updated I am going to be sharing a Rivergron moment that was shared in the past…like a tweet…or a cute moment they shared…it will be like a flashback of everything that is Rivergron…**

**It's a New Year now so happy new year everyone! **

**My #3 Rivergron moment was when Dianna tweeted "Llamas and Sharks. We ride off into the sunset on llamas, through the ocean on sharks, we cuddle in Paris Naya Rivera I love you, Cutie" it was the sweetest tweet ever! **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Quinn's Pov**

_Flashback_

_Summer of 2011_

_She was squirming in your arms… trying to get out of the grip you had her in, you were busy tickling her and you had a very strong grip on her and you couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was…._

"_Quinn stop it…t-t-you are going to make me pee myself…please stop" she said through giggles, you knew that she wanted to go to the bathroom but you wouldn't let her…she made you feel warm and besides you loved playing around with her…_

_You both just woke up after a very long night…last night was your last day of class and today was the beginning of summer vacation…so you both went to a party with the glee kids…you left really early because you had a special day planned for her today…_

_Senior year was coming up soon and you wanted to spend every waking moment with her this summer…_

"_Q come on…I needs my lady time…stop it you big goof" you laughed at her and kissed her neck nipping her at her pleasure spot…which you knew drove her crazy when you kissed it…_

_Her moans fueled you on but you knew that you couldn't act on your desires now…you had a pretty long day…and this time you were under the Fabray roof…so it was pretty difficult at times to get your freak on…as much as your mother supported you relationship with Santana…she still had some very strict rules which you respected only when she was not here…_

"_Q…stop doing that…as much as I would love to have an intimate time with my lady…I need to use the bathroom and you know that Mama Fabray does not approve of you and I bumping uglies under her roof…_

"_Eww San…you know I hate when you say uglies…it's just a turnoff" you both giggle and you finally let her go…she runs straight to the bathroom only turning back to blow you a kiss and wink at you…you just shake your head laughing…moments like these were special to you…_

_You loved your girl she meant a lot to you and now since you had no idea what you were going to do after High School ends, she made you feel alright…even when things were not clear…you knew that Yale was an option but something else was tugging at the strings of your heart…something was missing but you had no idea what it was…_

_You have been trying to find yourself for the past months…you knew you didn't want to be a cheerleader anymore…you knew that you didn't want to go to Yale anymore…you wanted those things before…but now you don't because you weren't trying to compete with you sister anymore….and you weren't trying to get your father's approval…_

_You had lost respect for him the time he laid a hand on your mother…you lost all respect for him when he insulted your relationship with Santana….you were glad that your mother grew confident and divorced his ass…you were also very glad that your mother got everything from the divorce…she deserved it after all she went through…._

_You were also very happy that Frannie went away with him because she too like him was poison…so now Frannie and Russell were gone you had time to find out what you as Quinn Fabray wants from life…you had a chance to now figure out who Quinn Fabray really was…_

_But now your focus was on making this the best summer of Santana's life after all she was a part of who you were and you never wanted to let her go…you never really imagined life without her…because you knew that life without her would be miserable…so you knew you had to keep her forever…she was your everything and you were hers_

_You texted Finn because he was the master behind all your special plans for today…you grew to love Finn like a brother and a best friend…you both helped each other out…whether it be your relationships or life in general…_

_If it wasn't for Finn, Santana and I wouldn't be together right now and if it wasn't for me, Rachel and Finn wouldn't be together right now…back then we had devised a perfect plan that would help us get our girls and it worked….we always had each other's backs and that's what I liked…_

_**Is everything ready…Q… **__you texted…he was probably hung over but he promised he would help…that's what I also liked about our friendship…no matter what shit we were both going through a promise was a promise and we always pulled through for each other…_

_Your phone beeped right away and you smiled as you read the reply_

_**Everything is ready commander Farbray…have an awesome time with your lady…call me if you need anything...Finnpent **_

_You laughed to yourself and his wired and silly antics, ever since Finn learned that he wanted to go to the army…you and him had developed this wired army lingo between the two of you which no one understood but you…Santana and Rachel would sometimes get annoyed at you two which further made it even more fun…_

_You envied Finn for wanting to go to the army and somehow at the back of your mind you knew that you really wanted to go with him…but you weren't sure of your motives yet…so it took a backseat…going to the army would be huge and you wanted to be sure that's what you really wanted…_

_You were busy texting him a reply when you felt someone jump on you…shaking you up making your phone drop…you look at your intruder and you see a smirking Santana…you immediately wrap your arms around her waist cradling her…brining her closer to your body _

"_Hey there sneaky…finally…you know how long I have been waiting for you" _

_She didn't say anything she just moved to kiss you…it was amazing how much you never got tired of kissing her…morning noon or night…it was a short and sweet kiss…after pulling apart…you looked into her eyes and they were just gleaming with joy and you were sure that yours were reflecting the same emotions…because your heart was filled with joy whenever she was with you…_

"_You know Q that a lady needs to freshen up…besides you looked super busy when I came in…did I interrupt something" she husked over your lips…you really wanted to jump her bones right there…_

"_Huh" you stuttered and she just giggled and kissed you…she had the ability to make you freeze and forget your name sometimes…you pulled apart and she kept on playing with the hem of your pajama top…_

"_So Miss Fabray…who were you texting…because you do know that you have a jealous girlfriend right….who doesn't like you giving anyone attention except her"_

_She was right you knew she was because she was a super jealous girlfriend…well you both were because you wanted each other's undivided attention…but when it came to jealousy you were the worst…. But Santana always told you that she found jealous Quinn hot…which led to a lot of passionate hot angry sex _

"_Believe me I know how jealous my baby can get …but you have nothing to worry about…I was just texting Finn" _

"_Hmm, I really don't know how to feel about you and Frankenteen's relationship, I want to be jealous…but I know he has Hobbit…but the amount of time you two spend together worries me…do I have to go over there and kick his ass" _

_You kiss the top of her head lovingly tickling her sides making her squirm and giggle_

"_Stop" she whines which you find adorable_

"_Babe you know you have nothing to worry about Finn and I are just awesome best friends, he is like the brother I never had, we talk about stuff just like you and Puck"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, but couldn't you be best friends with someone else, I am tired of hanging out with Berry all the time when you and Finn want to have your Bro time" she said to you rolling your eyes making air quotes_

_You knew she loved hanging out with Finn and Rachel, but just because she is Santana Lopez "badass" she wouldn't want to admit to anyone in public that she loved spending time with Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson…couples had to sacrifice, just like you had to when we would go to double dates with Puck and a new conquest of his…but at least you don't pretend you are not having fun…._

"_You know you love hanging with them, Berry has taken a spot in your heart and I know you won't admit it, my adorable little badass"_

_You used a very patronizing tone of voice which you knew would offend her and just for added effect you pinched her cheeks and she slapped your hands away from your face, making you flinch _

"_Ow San…you hit like a damn trucker! " she rolled her eyes at you and glared at you playfully and you just leaned in and tried to kiss her but she pulled away making your lips land on her cheek…_

"_That's what you get for saying I like Berry and for calling me and adorable badass, call me that again Q and you and I are over…nobody dears to taint a Lopez's image" _

_You pretended to be hurt…like a kicked puppy…so you pouted which you knew was going to get to her…but you had something else in mind…something that would make her forgive you…_

"_**Don't go breaking my heart**__" you sang to her as you poked her sides…you knew that she was going to fall for it since she loved this song ever since the two of you watched Ella Enchanted _

_You tried again_

"_**Don't go breaking my heart**__" _

_You saw the glimmer in her eyes…and you could see her smile which only meant one thing she was going to break into song too _

"_**I couldn't if I tried"**_

_You stood up from the bed and you pulled her up with you and twirled her around as she was laughing along with you….__**  
><strong>_

_**Oh Honey if I get restless**_

_**Baby you're not that kind**_

_**Mm Don't go breaking my heart  
><strong>_

_You danced and laughed and giggled, you were now chasing her around the room as she was turning back and blowing kisses your way _

_**You take the weight off me  
><strong>_

_**Oh Honey when you knocked on my door  
><strong>_

_**OO I gave you my key**_

_**oo ooo Nobody knows it  
>When I was down<br>**_

_You pulled her in your arms again and you gave her a peck on the lips, twirling her around again and again_

_**I was your clown  
><strong>_

_**oo oo Nobody knows it  
>But Right from the start<br>**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**So don't go breaking my heart  
><strong>_

_**I won't go breaking your heart  
>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

_You both fell back on the bed giggling…you poked her nose with your finger making her show her pearly white teeth _

_**nobody told us  
>'Cause nobody showed us<br>**_

_**now it's up to us babe  
>Oh I think we can make it<strong>_

_**So don't misunderstand me  
>You put the light in my life<br>**_

_**You put the sparks to the flame  
>I've got your heart in my sights<strong>_

_**oo oo Nobody knows it  
>When I was down<br>**_

_You pulled her close in your arms….cuddling her and pulling her in for a kiss…._

_**I was your clown  
>Nobody knows it<br>But Right from the start  
>I gave you my heart<strong>_

_**Don't go breaking my heart  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>**_

_You looked her in the eyes and right there at that moment…you knew that you were very lucky to have her…everything about her was just perfect…_

_**Don't go breaking my heart**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**Don't go breaking my heart  
><strong>_

_You couldn't stop kissing her because her lips were just so perfect and addictive and soft…you couldn't get enough of hearing her laugh _

_**I won't go breaking your heart  
>Don't go breaking my<br>Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my heart<br>Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my (heart)<br>I won't go breaking your heart  
>Don't go breaking my heart<br>Don't go breaking my  
>I won't go breaking your heart<br>Don't go breaking my  
>Don't go breaking my heart<strong>_

"_You won't go breaking my heart now will you Lopez" you whispered out looking in her eyes _

"_I couldn't if I tried Fabray…will you break my heart?" _

"_Never" you said to her pulling her in for a very passionate kiss…sealing your promise with a kiss…_

Present….

You were left there sobbing on the floors of the school hall, as you watched the doors, hoping she will come back and let you fix things, you feel strong arms wrap around you and pick you up, you knew they were Finn's so you let him carry you up.

You felt like you were going to lose it even more, any time soon and you were glad that Finn was there because you prefer if he would be the one to see you in this state because he knew what to do, well both him and Santana…

I feel like an asshole, a jerk, she was right why didn't I tell her first out of everyone…I was afraid of her reaction and of course I was right…her reaction was a fiery one…her and I have been through a lot…we will be able to survive this…we have had our fair share of struggle…to a point where we broke up…but only for two days….we just couldn't be apart for that long

You don't know how you got there but Finn took you to Miss Pillsbury's office…he carried you…you think…you couldn't stop crying and after a while Miss Pillsbury calmed you down and gave you a note to let you go home…because according to her I was too emotionally unstable to be in school the whole day…

"Hey I will take you home alright…you need some time…she needs time and you both need to work it out" Finn whispered to you leading you out of Miss Pillsbury's office

You couldn't help but think about Santana and where she was…you wanted to know how she was doing but Finn just told you to give her time…but you didn't want to…you saw Puck and Brittany walking towards you with what looked like Santana's stuff…

They both looked at you with worry in their eyes, they weren't passive or cold to you….which surprised you because they always had Santana's back no matter what…when they approached you the only thing you wanted to ask the was about Santana

"How is she, where is she?" they both looked at each other and Brittany gave Puck a nudge forward

"She went back home she texted Britt and I to get her stuff…look Q you and her have been through a lot…she has a lot to digest now…so give her some time…she will come around and you know it…so just give her some time"

You just gave them a nod, conveying how thankful you were to them…you watched as both of them leave with Santana's stuff…you looked up to Finn who gave you a small smile…

"Let's get you home Q"

"What about Rachel"

"She knows she is okay with it…she told me to tell you to hold on…."

You gave him a small smile and he lead you out of the school towards his car…this morning you came with Santana in her car…she picked you up so now Finn had to drive you home…

The drive home was a little quiet…because all that was reeling in my mind was Santana this and Santana that…Finn dropped you off, you thanked him and you slowly walked to the door of your home…you saw the two cars outside yours and your mom's so you knew she was here and obviously you had to explain why you were crying and why your eyed were red….

You breathed out and opened the door….you walked slowly in hoping she wouldn't hear you come in…but she stopped you before you could even sneak upstairs ….

"Quinnie is that you…come here in the living room" she called out…your heart dropped because you knew that when she called you in the living room she had something serious to discuss with you….

You slowly walked in the living room and she was sitting there with a familiar envelope in her hands…you were nervous…but unlike Santana…she looked at you with a smile on her face…she found the acceptance letter but she was smiling….this made you even more scared…

"Mom" you whispered out

She stood up and took you by the hand dragging you to the couch…

"Oh honey…its okay…you didn't have to hide this from me…if you really wanted to join the army you could have said so …

"I didn't want to scare you…I mean it's just you and me mom and the thought of your daughter in the army…I was scared of leaving you behind…you know mothers are never so thrilled about their children joining the army…plus I thought you always saw Yale for me and not anything else and…"

She put her finger on your lips to keep you quiet…

"Quinn honey I am not your father…I will support you with whatever you do…granted my child joining the army is a scary thing…I mean it's a scary thing for any parent…but Quinnie you and I have been through too much these past few years and I know for a fact that I can handle it…you are my little savior you have always been now go and save the world go be a hero to the rest of them…you have my blessing"

You cried when you heard her say that…she cupped your chin and gently wiped away your tears…it was great to know that you had her blessing but you wish you had someone else's blessing too

"Oh honey don't cry what's wrong…is it Santana" you loved how your mom knew what your reasons for crying were

"I wish I had her blessing just like I have yours…right now she doesn't even want to see me again"

"Oh honey…she will come around…you and Santana might be stubborn as hell but both of you are just as strong and your relationship has survived a lot…I am sure it will survive this"

"Well I wish…I mean that's what everyone is saying but I doubt it…mom you should have seen how broken she was…I really doubt that we will ever come back from this"

She pulled you in for a hug and you just let her hold you

"There is no way she can ever avoid you…you guys are push and pull…gravity nothing can ever keep you apart…she is yours and your hers"

Your mom kissed your forehead and left you with your thoughts …you had to talk to Santana somehow … she did say her parents invited you over for dinner…so you could just show up and she would have no choice but to talk to you …

You got up quick to get ready…you said goodbye to your mom and drove to Santana's house hoping for the best…

You stopped by to get a few single red roses for her…you arrived to your final destination…breathing in and out as you walked towards the door you rang the door bell…and fortunately for you it was Mrs. Lopez who answered the door…

"Quinn Mija…glad you could come…how are you" she said pulling you in the house and kissing you on the cheek…the Lopez's were very welcoming and you loved that about them…

"I am good Maribel…how are you?…thank you again for inviting me to dinner"

"Oh please Mija you are family…besides we love having you around you have been very good to my Sanny…we have been great is just that Carlos as usual is getting himself worked up in a frenzy…I always tell him to take it easy but he can't…just as stubborn as his daughter"

Maribel was filled with so much energy and grace and she was very beautiful…she was warm and amazing that's why we had a lot in common…I knew what she was talking about because Mr. Lopez and Santana were very hard to handle…very stubborn

"I know what you mean…I have my hands full with San…is she here by the way"

"Yeah…she is upstairs…she has been for quite a while now…she didn't even come down for a lunch snack…maybe you could get her to come down…those roses in your hands will defiantly put a smile on my mija's face"

You kissed her cheek one more time which made her giggle and you ran upstairs hoping to ambush the love of your life…you walked in slowly and you saw her looking so concentrated on what she was doing…she was busy writing in her music notepad…usually she would write to let out her emotions and you knew she had a lot to write about…

You walked towards her bed and you sat down right next to her…presenting the roses to her by putting them on her lap….

She finally looked at you giving you a cold stare…you sat there for what felt like hours…she was glaring at you and the roses in her lap and your heart was beating with anticipation…

"You know you are going to have to talk to me at some point san" you said to her…what happened next surprised you…you felt a sharp pain on your cheek within seconds as she slapped you…it made a loud sound which resounded in the room…

You looked at her shocked at what she did…you knew she was angry but not that angry…she threw the roses at you still giving you a cold look…

"I have nothing to say to you Fabray" you weren't going up…your cheek was still throbbing with pain and you had rose pastels all over you…but you were not going anywhere…

You grabbed her and pulled her in you…even though she struggled

"I am not going anywhere until you talk to me…Santana…we need to talk this out"

You said to her…she was heaving with anger and you were breathing in and out looking in her eyes…the next thing you know was that she was on top of you and you guys were kissing angrily and passionately…it was an angry kiss all her emotions were going into the kiss…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Until next time folks **

**Song used****: Don't go breaking my heart-glee version **


End file.
